


【论坛体】李涛，JBY冰演的神秘嘉宾会是谁？

by huihui229



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huihui229/pseuds/huihui229
Summary: ＊present的论坛体番外，吃瓜群众视角＊时间线在2026米兰冬奥后，柚天均已退役＊全是我编的，请勿上升真人＊补档
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Boyang Jin
Kudos: 16





	【论坛体】李涛，JBY冰演的神秘嘉宾会是谁？

八卦灌水区＞体育区＞花滑

标题：李涛，金博洋冰演的神秘嘉宾会是谁

1L lz  
rt，不仅有神秘嘉宾，居然还有两位？  
2L  
顶  
3L  
好奇  
4L  
管他是谁呢，天总的退役纪念冰演，好期待  
5L  
目前的阵容已经够强大了吧，居然还有神秘嘉宾  
文案还是“重磅神秘嘉宾”  
6L  
我去看看没来的谁有可能  
7L  
半个花滑圈基本都去了吧，剩下有可能的也没几个了，而且还得是能称得上重磅的  
我觉得宣传说不定就是在夸张忽悠人  
8L  
应该不会吧，票早都售罄了，也没必要搞这个噱头  
9L  
赞同楼上  
10L  
不过要是能算得上重磅的……我有一个大胆的想法  
11L  
我也……  
12L  
不会是羽生吧？  
13L  
不可能吧，柚子不是不参加国外的冰演嘛  
14L  
他退役之后除了每年办自己的CWW外几乎不参加别的活动，我都怀疑他是不是已经结婚生子了忙着在家带娃所以才不露面……  
15L  
我觉得有可能啊，他之前不是说过自己有喜欢的人嘛，还记得那个采访出来的时候粉丝心碎了一地  
16L  
老母亲粉倒是希望他已经有娃了，想想普皇和萨沙，好想早日看到小柚子啊  
17L  
也不知道牛哥带娃是个什么画风，毕竟是个糙汉（是粉）  
18L  
说不定会拿擦冰刀的毛巾给娃擦脸哈哈哈  
19L  
小柚子：我拒绝  
20L  
哈哈哈这绝对是个坑娃的爹  
21L  
突然想到我之前还看到过说天天已经结婚有孩子了的小道消息  
22L  
真的假的？？？  
23L  
这个瓜我没吃过，等投喂  
24L  
呃忘了在哪个帖子里面看见的，还有一张天天抱着个小男孩儿的图  
25L  
害……他抱孩子的图我能翻到几百张，抱娃狂魔（不是  
26L  
没锤就别讨论了，这种小道消息到处都是  
27L  
散了散了，还以为有大瓜吃  
28L  
有没有人注意到这楼已经不知道歪到哪里去了……  
29L  
对啊，不是在讨论神秘嘉宾？  
30L  
所以有没有讨论出一个结果啊，到底会是谁  
31L  
没有，下一个  
32L  
没有+1，下一个  
33L  
没有+1003，下一个  
34L  
看外面普遍的猜测还是觉得是羽生的比较多吧，不过牛粉的态度基本都是不要蹭热度，不约，不关他的事不要来贴我们家……  
35L  
不是两位嘛，除了羽生还有一个呢  
36L  
一个都猜不出来，还猜俩？告辞  
37L  
不想了想的头疼，反正也没几天了我倒是要看看这两个磨人的小妖精（？）到底是谁  
38L  
就是的管他是谁，到时候就知道了  
39L  
我的票已经到手了，有没有一起的姐妹！  
40L  
有有有，约起来！  
50L  
羡慕能去现场的，替我多看几眼。卑微.jpg  
51L  
okk，要不到时候开个直播楼？  
52L  
就在这个楼聊吧，省的开新楼又进来什么乌烟瘴气的东西影响心情，跟外面比起来我们楼真是一股清流  
53L  
可不嘛，这要放外面已经撕了几百楼了，这里怕不都是佛系粉  
54L  
那就说好了还在这个楼聊哈，期末狗伤不起我先撤了T﹏T  
55L  
收藏了，冰演当天见

————我是冰演当日的分隔线————

56L  
有没有人啊，还有一个小时就开始了  
57L  
已经打开电视备好零食了  
58L  
上班看不了直播哭唧唧，只能刷文字直播了  
59L  
和楼上同病相怜，求看直播的各位姐妹们多发点截图啊  
60L  
有没有姐妹发个节目单？想知道天天什么时候出场  
61L  
给你，这次冰演分上中下三部分，每部分最后一个节目都是天天。节目单.jpg  
哦不对，下天天不是最后，神秘嘉宾在最后。  
62L  
存了，感谢姐妹！  
63L  
开始了开始了！  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊紧张  
64L  
感谢央视爸爸的直播！  
65L  
这个开场好棒啊，国内的冰演居然能有这样的水平，不容易不容易  
66L  
真的是顶级水准，和那些大牌商演比毫不逊色  
67L  
票价太值了  
这个布置！这个音效！！这个灯光！！！都太赞了吧！！！！！  
68L  
导播也很赞，镜头切的很好，看着可太舒服了，加鸡腿  
69L  
emmm……有句话不知道当讲不当讲  
70L  
？？?  
71L  
说  
72L  
我怎么感觉有CWW的影子，不是说抄袭，就是各方面风格都很像  
73L  
别说，还真有点像  
会不会请的他们团队做的啊  
74L  
他们团队也不是说想请就能请的吧，而且CWW不基本都是羽生自己策划的么  
75L  
如果真的是的话，神秘嘉宾八成是牛哥了  
76L  
奶一发，都好久没见过柚子了  
77L  
楼上不用奶了，肯定是他  
78L  
什么情况？惊现内部人员？  
79L  
不是内部人员，只是恰巧昨天在官酒门口偶遇了牛哥，要不是来参加冰演的他在这里干嘛  
80L  
偶遇！！！这是什么欧皇，慕了  
81L  
酸了，我也想偶遇牛哥  
82L  
我是一颗柠檬精  
（此处省略若干颗🍋）

83L  
马上就是天天了，不知道他滑啥  
84L  
奶一个米兰冬奥的短节目  
85L  
我觉得会有新节目（搓手等  
86L  
我也觉得会有，三个节目呢至少会有一个是新的吧，不过有没有无所谓，他滑啥我都爱看  
87L  
想看天天早期的节目，自己入坑太晚都没能现场看过，希望这次能看到  
88L  
早期……我想到了当年的秋衣……  
89L  
哈哈哈求别提  
90L  
黑粉叉出去hhh  
91L  
也就刚升组那几年吧，后来的考斯滕也都很好看了！  
92L  
后期的考斯滕基本都是伊藤老师做的，不是秋衣了hhh  
93L  
来了来了  
94L  
哇是小蜘蛛  
95L  
啊啊啊小蜘蛛！我奶中了!  
96L  
我爱小蜘蛛！！！  
97L  
毕竟是天天的代名词，也算意料之中  
98L  
和当年的小蜘蛛完全不一样的感觉，更有魅力了。啊我崽真的长大了妈妈好欣慰  
99L  
这是什么无敌旋风爆炸可爱！而且还是成熟男人的可爱！awsl  
100L  
我可以吸一万遍！

————我是中场休息清冰的分隔线————

101L  
新节目！  
102L  
怎么感觉一瞬间就结束了？不够看  
103L  
全新风格的节目，不知道该怎么形容了，很温暖很舒缓，像讲故事一样，感觉在守护什么，又好像在向谁倾诉（请原谅我乱七八糟的形容）  
104L  
我为什么流泪了？看完感觉心里有点酸酸的  
105L  
明明是温馨的曲子，像水缓缓流淌，又像云时卷时舒，透过层层的温柔，我又好像看到了其中的深沉，那是爱与大义  
106L  
ls姐妹太会夸了  
107L  
沃德玛，这是当年那个鲍步腰也下不去，hydro手也抬不起来，蟹步扑街，大一字要人扶着的你天总？（是粉）  
108L  
楼上黑粉叉出去！  
109L  
这个节目真的感觉天天成熟了好多，当年的团宠终成老父亲的既视感  
110L  
憋说了我又要哭了，记忆里天天还是那个刚升组的一笑就露出小虎牙的大男孩，转眼间居然都退役了，时间可太快了  
111L  
嘤嘤嘤你们是来催泪的嘛，太过分了  
112L  
谁让他这个新节目这么好哭  
113L  
别哭了别哭了擦擦眼泪，马上快到神秘嘉宾了  
114L  
所以我要看到柚子了是吗？啊啊啊啊啊  
115L  
别慌稳住，万一这个不是呢  
116L  
卧槽居然真的是羽生啊啊啊  
117L  
啊啊啊啊啊这个考斯滕是大白鹅  
118L  
我疯了我疯了  
119L  
有生之年居然在国内看到了牛的冰演，果然活着什么都有可能  
120L  
啊啊啊我爱星降之夜  
121L  
美到让人无法呼吸  
122L  
呜呜呜我哭了。这是洗涤灵魂的美，注入了神爱世人的慈悲，我似乎看到了这世间的悲悯与美好。  
123L  
我已经失语了，太美了  
124L  
现场这个欢呼声，不愧是羽生  
125L  
等等，别忘了还有一个神秘嘉宾呢？  
126L  
不管是谁在柚子后面出场可太惨了，先心疼一下  
127L  
最后一个嘉宾是个国内的小男单  
128L  
这神秘嘉宾……迷……  
129L  
所以神秘在哪里？都没有人认识  
130L  
居然才七岁，这是小小男单了啊，难不成是天天以后当教练要带的徒弟？  
131L  
金慕羽，名字好听  
132L  
哈哈哈我想到了金慕白  
133L  
前面别走！我也是！  
134L  
不过花滑选手姓金的还真多  
135L  
小朋友好可爱鸭！老阿姨蠢蠢欲动  
136L  
我的妈呀也太可爱了，想偷孩子  
137L  
考斯滕也好好看，不过表情倒是很严肃很有气场  
138L  
开场pose有点眼熟  
139L  
这音乐不是卧虎藏龙嘛  
140L  
动作编排也很相似，应该是在致敬天天吧  
141L  
嘤嘤嘤梦回平昌，好想能再看到天天滑一次卧虎藏龙  
142L  
这孩子还滑的挺好的，刚才那个大跳颇有天天的风采23333  
143L  
金·现场编舞·博·想到什么跳什么·洋：没有大跳是不可能的  
144L  
哇刚才的三周好干净利落！  
145L  
我去什么情况，音乐一秒无缝衔接晴明，编曲毫无违和到我一下子没反应过来  
146L  
考斯滕也换了，又现场变装  
147L  
我刚才一瞬间出现了幻觉，以为看到了缩小版的牛  
148L  
我也……真的好像  
还是同款蘑菇头  
149L  
意外的很棒啊，不是单纯的模仿，有自己独特的地方  
150L  
这孩子也太灵了吧，卧虎藏龙和晴明都很有感觉  
技术艺术都在线，滑行也很流畅  
151L  
才七岁就有这么漂亮的三周套，可造之材啊，好好培养未来不可限量  
152L  
看到了男单的希望之星  
153L  
这技术和表现力，怕不是紫薇星下凡  
154L  
节目改编的好棒啊，给编舞师点赞  
155L  
没想到卧虎藏龙和晴明也能这么配  
156L  
啊啊啊晴明和慕白！本YT女孩哭了，再加上之前天天的小蜘蛛和牛的大白鹅，梦回平昌  
157L  
三分钟我要知道这个小男单的全部信息  
158L  
楼上你知道了请分享我一份谢谢  
159L  
只剩最后一个节目了，舍不得结束  
160L  
不知道还会是新节目嘛  
161L  
哇天天的这件考斯滕好好看！  
162L  
小探戈！居然是小探戈！！  
163L  
啊啊啊啊啊我死了  
164L  
红色真的太适合他了  
165L  
啊这个勾手指，屏幕前的我感觉魂被他勾走了  
166L  
你还勾唇笑？？？什么时候这么会撩了？？？妈妈不允许！  
167L  
现场观众这个尖叫声快把我震聋了  
168L  
怎么一下全暗了？  
这是要搞什么事情，菌脏  
169L  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊  
170L  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊  
171L  
这是怎么了姐妹们别光叫说话啊  
172L  
天哪我这是出现幻觉了么？？我要疯了！！！  
173L  
？？？？？？？！！！！！  
174L  
这是怎么了搞得我好紧张  
175L  
直播还是暗的，现场到底发生什么了  
176L  
卧槽羽生怎么上场了？！  
177L  
天天这是勾手把牛勾上来了嘛  
178L  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊  
179L  
卧槽考斯滕居然是情侣装  
180L  
自古红蓝出cp  
181L  
男双啊我的妈！！！货真价实的男双！！！  
托举抛跳螺旋线双人燕式（虽然抛跳只能勉强算是一周  
182L  
有就行了，还要什么自行车  
183L  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊  
184L  
这个同步率，goe加爆！  
185L  
嗯嗯嗯？？？刚才镜头拍到手的时候一闪而过的亮光是什么？？  
186L  
我怕了，这什么操作  
187L  
我的天啊！！！戒指！！！  
188L  
戒指！！！是戒指！！！  
189L  
我被无名指上的戒指闪瞎了眼  
190L  
戒指好亮好抢眼  
191L  
这个粉色的灯光 灯光师可太懂了  
192L  
手牵手？十指紧扣？？同款戒指？！！  
我仿佛知道了什么  
193L  
天天是Alpha吧？这是公开出柜？  
194L  
虽然牛哥早就说过自己有爱人了，没想到竟然是天天！  
195L  
双A恋，牛  
196L  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我搞到真的了！awsl  
197L  
天生一对是真的嘤嘤嘤  
198L  
没想到我cp十年后居然成真了  
199L  
现场已经炸开了，桶总拿着麦克风过来了  
200L  
两个人亲口说了，已经在一起好几年了，希望能得到大家的祝福  
201L  
现场好多妹子都哭了，有人喊了一句要幸福，之后全场开始一起喊  
202L  
牛说我们会一直幸福的  
203L  
哭死我了呜呜呜  
204L  
这么好的两个人，一定要幸福啊

————我是冰演后采访的分隔线————

205L  
你们有没有看之后的采访！！！没看的命令你们一定要去看！！！马上点开直播！！！太爆炸了！！！  
206L  
太突然了……我要缓缓  
207L  
我也  
208L  
怎么了怎么了？没看采访直播的人一脸懵，除了公开恋情还有什么别的大新闻么？  
209L  
超级大的新闻，天天居然是个omega……  
210L  
这世界玄幻了，金博洋居然是omega  
你们告诉我他哪里像omega了？？？  
211L  
我听到了什么？孩子！？  
212L  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊  
213L  
那个小男单！是天天和牛的孩子！  
214L  
我哭了，我cp不仅是真的，而且已经结婚了，现在告诉我连孩子都这么大了  
215L  
太刺激了……  
216L  
这么算的话天天之前休赛一年是去生孩子了？！  
217L  
之前还担心牛哥娶不到媳妇，没想到小柚子都这么大了  
218L  
还给了崽崽镜头，崽好可爱！  
219L  
啊啊啊啊啊也有小虎牙！这是什么绝世小可爱！  
220L  
我宣布我是崽崽的奶奶粉了  
221L  
ls奶奶粉是个什么操作？？  
222L  
天天的妈妈粉，可不就是天崽的奶奶粉，没毛病  
223L  
怪不得崽这么优秀，遗传了他俩的基因没有花滑的天赋就怪了  
224L  
所以是叫他俩的娃小柚子还是小天天？要不要统一下啊  
225L  
不用纠结了，崽的小名是小维尼  
226L  
怎么又是某只黄熊精23333  
227L  
噗：突然被cue  
228L  
原来崽崽的节目是牛和天天亲自编的，至于为什么选择把这两套节目编在一起，一个是因为崽喜欢，另一个是因为这两套节目对他们来说有特殊的意义  
229L  
怪不得编的那么好，毕竟是他俩的节目没有人更了解了  
230L  
有人问崽的名字，天天说宝宝的名字叫慕羽是因为出生的时候下了太阳雨，想到了沐雨，又觉得男孩子叫这两个字有点女气所以就改了两个同音字  
231L  
我说姐妹们，你们真信了他的鬼话？我jio得这不是真相  
232L  
我也……  
233L  
金（博洋）（爱）慕羽（生结弦）  
234L  
可以可以  
235L  
这个解释没毛病  
236L  
这么想合理多了hhh  
237L  
牛就直白多了，说孩子日文名取得是羽生翔阳，意思是心向博洋。  
238L  
行吧，大佬赤裸裸秀恩爱  
239L  
我有一种预感，以后要不时的接受狗粮暴击了  
240L  
我jio得你的预感没错，两个人连采访都一直十指紧扣，这是好不容易公开了终于能光明正大秀恩爱了的节奏啊  
241L  
狗粮砸过来吧，我愿意！  
242L  
采访时间到了  
最后一家三口的合照好温馨  
243L  
要幸福啊  
244L  
柚天百年好合  
245L  
柚天百年好合  
246L  
柚天百年好合

————此楼已封————


End file.
